


Home is with you

by Chat_Daddy



Series: Post Voltron fanfics [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron legendary defenders, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Back at earth, Comforting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunk x Shay - Freeform, I'm Sorry Lance, M/M, Multi, ack my boys, ending, is klance and shallura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Daddy/pseuds/Chat_Daddy
Summary: After the Paladins go to Earth





	Home is with you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so idk how much I'll work on this probably more when I actually get out of school for the year and closer to the new season of Voltron but do feel free to comment ideas you'd like to happen

It was after the palidins defeat all the mayjor galra rebellion against Lotor. They felt the universe was at peace. They could finally return home with their new friends and family.


End file.
